Imitation of Life
by Yanaya
Summary: Übersetzung. Das letzte Kapitel, nach Electrolite und Avalon. Die Welt bricht um dich herum zusammen, und du ergibst dich dem Himmel. Slash HarryDraco


Story von Ashura. Link zum Original in meinem Profil.

-

**Imitation of Life **

.-.-.

_Übersetzung. Das letzte Kapitel, nach Electrolite und Avalon. Die Welt bricht um dich herum zusammen, und du ergibst dich dem Himmel. Slash Harry/Draco_

.-.-.

Harry erinnert sich an alles, so viel klarer, als er zugibt.

Der erste Kuss, das war unter den Quidditchtribünen, mitten in der Nacht, das feuchte Gras unter ihm und das Mondlicht, das durch die Tribünen schien. Da war ein Spliter an der Ecke der Bank über ihm, und ein Platz, wo jemand _Mary Ann + Jason_ an der Unterseite eingeritzt hatte.

Harry hatte sich kurz gefragt, ob Mary Ann und Jason am selben Ort gelegen hatten, ihre Münder so linkisch und hungrig zusammengepresst wie seiner und Dracos. Es hielt ihn in erster Linie davon ab, darüber nachzudenken, warum um alles in der Welt er Draco Malfoy küsste.

Es sind zwei Jahre von Küssen nach diesem ersten, zwei Jahre Geheimnisse, Stöhnen, Fingerspitzen, Wispern von ungesagten Versprechen und Gebeten, hinausgekeucht zum stummen Himmel. Da spannt sich Blut, und Schmerz, und Liebe, so dünn, dass es beißt und sticht.

Und da ist Hoffnung, noch immer, denn selbst nach dem Ende der Küsse, nachdem das letzte Echo von Dracos _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand dich verletzt_ unwiderruflich verklungen ist, hat Harry die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen gesehen, und erkennt sie als Spiegel seiner selbst.

.-.

Sie hatten einmal ein Duell in der Mitte der Nacht, als Draco dunkle Flüche benutzte und Harry sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, ihn zu verletzen, und sich die Wange am Boden scheuerte, als er hinfiel.

„Ich gewinne", prahlte Draco triumphierend, die Spitze des Zauberstabes auf Harrys Hals gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war dunkel.

„Du gewinnst", stimmte Harry zu, und Draco berührte mit seinem Ärmel die blutende Stelle.

„Du solltest gewinnen", schalt er, säuberte den Kratzer mit seinen Lippen. „Wenn du mich nicht besiegen kannst, wie kannst du _ihn_ besiegen."

„Es ist anders", sagte Harry.

.-.

Zwei Nächte vor dem Ende des Unterrichts, vor dem Ende von Hogwarts für sie beide. Sie kauern im überwachsenen Erdteppich, den Hagrid einst pflegte, die Glieder ineinander verwickelt, zu sehr keuchend, um zu sprechen, sich zu hart berührend, um zu denken.

Harry denkt, dass Dracos Haut dunkler ist, sein Haar heller. Er ist auch länger, und fester, mit mehr Ecken und rauerer Haut. Sein Ohrläppchen schmeckt wie Salz, und seine Augen glitzern, als er Harry in das Kürbisfeld presst und ihm sein auf Wiedersehen zeigt.

„Ich will nicht--"

„Ich hatte gehofft--"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es vorbei ist--"

Harry kennt Draco auswendig, jeden Zentimeter, jeden Winkel von ihm, weiß, wie er ihn betteln machen kann und wie schreien, und wie er ihn dazu bringt, Harry zu Boden zu stoßen und sich ihm geschlagen gibt. Er liest das Aufflackern von Licht und Emotionen in Dracos Augen, die Haltung seines Kinns, die feine Kurve seiner Schulter, die sagt, dass er müde ist, er will Trost, ohne darum bitten zu müssen. Obwohl er weiß, dass er Harry um alles bitten kann.

Sein Haar ist fein und sanft und riecht schwach nach Minze. Harry streicht mit seinen Fingern hindurch und fragt sich, ob Draco ihm eine Locke davon geben würde. Es ist gefährliche Magie, jemandem einen Teil von sich selbst zu geben, aber sie haben einander schon mit mehr vertraut.

Etwas ist jetzt falsch, etwas, das tiefer geht als der Abschied, und Harry küsst Dracos Lippen und fragt ihn nicht, was es ist. Der Wind weht Stimmen zu ihnen, und Draco versteckt sein Gesicht an Harrys schweiß-feuchter Brust.

Sie schmiegen sich aneinander, klebrig vor Schweiß und Sommerblättern, und versuchen, die Zeit durch bloße Willenskraft anzuhalten.

.-.

Harry ging in den Ligusterweg, weil es schien, als würde es von ihm erwartet. Er hatte nichts, was er vom Haus der Dursleys hätte holen können, und wollte sie nicht sonderlich gern sehen. Da war eine Schachtel auf dem Rasen den Vorgartens, auf der mit dickem schwarzen Stift ‚Harry' geschrieben war, und niemand ging an die Tür, als er läutete. Er sah die Schachtel eine Weile an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er sie nehmen sollte.

Eine Schildplattkatze rieb sich an seinem Bein. „Hallo, Harry", rief Mrs. Figg vom Gehweg aus. „Schlägst dich jetzt allein durch, wie?"

„Ja", sagte Harry unbeholfen, während er versuchte, die Schachtel auf seinen Armen zu balancieren. „Nun, nicht direkt. Ich bleibe eine Weile bei Freunden."

„Ah", sagte Mrs. Figg und nickte, wobei Strähnen grauen Haares wirr über ihrem Kopf schwebten. „Du wirst sie von mir grüßen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte, und apparierte zum Fuchsbau. Es war das letzte, was er vom Ligusterweg 4 sah.

Für den Rest des Sommers lebte er bei den Weasleys. Sie waren glücklich, ihn bei sich zu haben, und behandelten ihn wie Familie, obwohl er sich nicht immer danach fühlte. Er teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Ron, das krumme orange Zimmer mit den Chudley Cannons, die über die Wände sausten, und deren strahlende Gesichter stets fragten, ob er nicht auf einen Flug mitkommen wollte.

Er wachte eines Nachts auf, als ein Papierschnatz wie ein Moskito an seinem Ohr summte, und fing ihn bevor er überhaupt merkte, was es war.

.-.

In einer schwülen Nacht im August weckt Ron Harry auf, indem er auf sein Bett hüpft und ihn schüttelt. Harry versucht, seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen zu verstecken, aber Ron stößt ihn mit einer aufgerollten Zeitung und flüstert hartnäckig seinen Namen.

Es ist eine Sonderausgabe des _Propheten_. Auf der Titelseite liegt Malfoy Manor in Ruinen.

„Sie haben ihn", freut sich Ron, und der Triumph in seiner Stimme klingt mehr nach Draco, als er es wissen wollen würde. „Sie haben den Bastard."

Harry langt schläfrig nach dem Blatt, zwingt seine Augen dazu sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, und nicht auf die Schatten, die um die Ecke des Fotos flimmern. Sie haben Draco gefasst, aber er versteht nicht warum, was er getan hat, wer den Angriff angeordnet hat.

Er ist verwirrt, und sein Bauch schmerzt, und da ist Enge in seiner Kehle. Ron ist ganz Freude und Sieg, und Harry stößt ihn fort.

„Hätte das nicht bis zum Morgen warten könnten?", fährt er ihn an, und zieht die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Später findet er heraus, dass Lucius Malfoy aus dem Gefängnis geflohen war, und dass es Draco gewesen sein kann oder auch nicht. Das erklärt die Razzia, aber Harry ist wütend, dass niemand es ihm vorher gesagt hat. Er erkennt, wie geschützt die Weasley ihn den ganzen Sommer beherbergt haben, und wie vorsichtig sie waren, seinen Kontakt mit der Welt zu filtern.

Er verlässt den Fuchsbau an diesem Nachmittag.

.-.

Er brauchte einen knappen Monat, um eine eigene Wohnung zu finden, und in der Zwischenzeit nahm er sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Alles war beschäftigt dort, überfüllt, das Leben war ein ständiges Geschrei.

Es war ein kleiner Schock, nach dem Fuchsbau, und er war beunruhigt, wie viel er verpasst hatte. Voldemort hatte aus Azkaban eine Festung gemacht, und beschützt von Dementoren hatte er seine Armee nach England geschickt – Trolle, Riesen, Werwölfe, all die Dunklen Geschöpfe, und es gab Gerüchte von auferstandenen Körpern und Toten, die in seinen Reihen marschierten.

Lupin war aus dem Land geflüchtet, und Hagrid war kurz nach ihm gegangen. Viktor Krum wurde in der letzten Septemberwoche tot aufgefunden, und Harry versuchte, Hermines Haus vor der Eule zu erreichen, die den _Propheten_ auslieferte, so dass er ihr die Neuigkeiten beibringen konnte.

Er war nicht schnell genug, und er fand sie, wie sie aus dem Fenster starrte, ihre Hände zitternd.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte sie, und er dachte, wie falsch es war, dass sie das fragte, sie, die immer diejenige war, die mit neuen Ideen kam.

„Wir müssen ihn loswerden." Die Worte kamen von Harrys Lippen, bevor er sie durchdacht hatte. „Ich muss ihn töten."

Hermines Augen schienen vor Tränen. „Wie?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Als er in dieser Nacht nach Hause kam, wartete Draco auf ihn.

Er war blasser als zuvor, und dünner, und da war ein Kratzer auf seiner Wange. Er sah zu Harry hoch, erschöpft, und öffnete stumm seine Arme.

Harry ging zu ihm.

.-.

Es ist so lang her, aber Harry erinnert sich perfekt an Dracos Körper. Er fordert alles zurück, von dem er dachte, dass er es verloren hätte: den Bogen von Dracos Ellbogen, die Wölbung seines Nackens, das Wispern seines Haares gegen das Kissen und der Vorsprung seiner Hüften, wenn sein Körper sich auf dem Bett krümmt.

Draco schmiegt sich an ihn, und küsst, als ob er vergessen hat, wie es schmeckt zu leben. Harry drückt ihn auf das Bett und fragt ihn nicht, wo er so lang gewesen ist. Er verliert sich in der sanften Blässe von Dracos Haut, dem Gewirr seiner Glieder.

Draco schläft drei Tage lang. Er wacht manchmal für ein paar Minuten auf, wenn Harry zu ihm kommt, oder ihm Tee oder Eier und verbrannten Toast bringt. Er lächelt Harry jedes Mal an, wenn er ihn sieht, und das Lächeln jagt etwas Gehetztes aus seinen Augen.

Seine Haut ist matt vor Erschöpfung, und sein Gesicht ist unruhig im Schlaf. Harry schläft nachts nicht, um über ihn zu wachen, streicht durch sein Haar und beobachtet, wie sein Gesicht ruhig wird.

Harry bemerkt, obwohl er es nie erwähnt, dass Dracos linker Arm rein und nicht verunstaltet ist. Er sagt sich, dass er immer wusste, dass es so sein würde.

Draußen geht der Krieg weiter. Die Türme von Hogwarts fallen, und der Wald rückt näher, um es zu beschützen. Die Schüler werden zurück nach Hause geschickt, obwohl niemand glaubt, dass es sie alle retten wird.

Der Ligusterweg wird dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, Nummer Vier in den Boden gebrannt. Der _Phrophet_ schreibt seinen Bericht: _Du Weißt Schon Wer Zerstört Kindheitsheim des Jungen Der Lebt_. Harry beobachtet, wie der Rauch im Bild aufklart und fragte sich, ob er traurig sein sollte.

Draco krabbelt aus dem Bett und umarmt Harry von hinten. Er trägt ein abgetragenes blaues T-Shirt von Harry, und dass er sich noch nicht darüber nicht beschwert hat, spricht Welten davon, wie müde er war.

Er kam mit nichts an Harrys Tür, und als er wieder die Energie dazu hat, erklärt er Harry, müde und nüchtern, dass er nichts mehr hat. Alles ist ihm genommen oder zerstört worden – von Voldemort, von Auroren, von seinem Vater.

Alles, das heißt, außer Harry.

Es besteht die Frage, ob Draco immer noch vom Ministerium gesucht wird, also behält Harry es für sich. Es ist einfach, es nicht zu erwähnen, als er Dumbledore hinten in den Drei Besen trifft und über Karten, Plänen, alten Zaubersprüchen, Geheimnissen brütet, dass Lucius Malfoys Sohn zu Hause auf ihn wartet.

Draco ist ebenfalls nicht müßig; er liest sich durch Unmengen von Harrys Notizen, sucht mit seiner eigenen besondere Perspektive nach etwas, das sie gegen denjenigen benutzen können, der sich selbst den Dunklen Lord nennt.

Draco ist ein Schatten seiner selbst, ihm fehlt an Leidenschaft, und das bereitet Harry Sorgen. Er hätte... etwas mehr erwartet, zumindest ein Durst nach Rache, ein Ziehen, etwas außer diesem geisterhaft ruhigen Draco, der ihn seelenvoll aus den Schatten anstarrt und sich in ihm versteckt, wenn er einschläft. Er liegt wach, beobachtet ihn, verteilt sanfte Küsse über feuchte blasse Haarsträhnen.

Er fühlt sich, als würde Draco verblassen, und Harry ist das einzige, was ihn davon abhält, vollständig zu entschwinden.

.-.

Der Herbst erstreckte sich und verklang in den Winter, einen grausamen, bitteren Winter, der die Straßen eisig glatt werden und Schnee die Kamine hinunterfallen ließ. Die frostige Luft drang durch die Haut und die wärmsten wollenen Jacken, fror von innen heraus, jagte die Vorteile eines tanzenden Feuers hinfort. Draco hatte eine Erkältung, bis auf die Knochen, und blieb in Decken gepackt, während Harry ihm Tee fütterte.

Es war unmöglich, die Straße hinunterzugehen, ohne einem Gespräch über das Wetter zu entkommen. Es ist ohnehin ein beliebtes Konversationsthema unter den Engländern, aber diesmal noch mehr, denn jedes Mal, wenn jemand sagte „Widerliche Kältewelle haben wir, nicht wahr?" war ein seltsames Beben in ihrer Stimme, dahinter verborgen.

Der Wind wehte von Azkaban, und trug neue Magie mit sich, dunkel und heimtückisch, sickerte in das Innere und verbreitete Verzweiflung.

Harry barg Dracos Kopf in seinem Schoß, seine Fingerspitzen flatterten gegen seine klamme Wange. Draco hob seinen Kopf. Seine Augen waren glasig und stumpf, aber er zwang ein Lachen in seine Stimme.

„Harry", sagte er leise, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so langweilig bin. Ich war nie so."

„Du bist nicht langweilig", protestierte Harry.

„Natürlich bin ich das", sagte Draco. „Es ist jämmerlich, einfach nur hier zu liegen. Aber ich habe nicht die Kraft für irgendetwas anderes. Normalweise war es... nun, wenn nichts anderes war, riss ich dir die Kleider vom Leid. Es gibt nicht mehr viel Ansporn für dich, mich hier zu haben, so wie es jetzt ist."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco nach etwas suchte oder nicht. „Es ist in Ordnung", murmelte er und küsste Dracos Stirn. „Ich liebe dich."

Dracos Augen waren noch immer offen, und seine Wimpern streiften Harrys Wange. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du das gesagt hast", wisperte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur laut."

.-.

Es ist genau wie fliegen, sagt sich Harry. Um auf dem Wind zu reiten, muss man sich ihm einfach ergeben, und er steht mit ausgebreiteten Arme da, während die Kälte seine Wangen und seine gesprungenen Lippen beißt.

Er wusste, dass es so enden würde, irgendwie, immer, dass egal wie viel kämpfen, wie viel spionieren, wie sehr es alle versuchten, dass es am Ende an ihm liegen würde.

Die Narbe auf seine Stirn brennt, aber der Schmerz verleiht ihm einen Focus.

„Warte." Er ist schließlich doch nicht allein. Draco ist neben ihm, die Hand in seiner verschränkt, die Ballen seiner Finger rau und dick. Harry erinnert sich, dass seine Hand so viel sanfter, glatter war, aber diese Hände sind ebenfalls tröstlich. Stärker.

„Du musst nicht", wispert Harry. Er denkt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, wenn noch jemand anderes mit ihm kommt; der Grund, weshalb er weder Ron noch Hermine noch irgendjemand anderem gesagt hat, wo er ist.

Aber Draco... vor Draco konnte er noch nie gut Sachen verstecken.

„Ich weiß." Draco lächelt nur, und seine Augen glitzern wie Schneeflocken. „Aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht zulassen würde, dass dich jemand verletzt."

Harry nickt, und Draco lehnt sich nahe heran und küsst ihn. Sie wenden sich in den Wind, fort vom Sonnenaufgang.

Es ist genau wie fliegen.

-

_This lightning storm, This tidal wave  
This avalanche, I'm not afraid.  
C'mon c'mon no one can see me cry...  
_

- R.E.M.,_ Imitation of Life_


End file.
